


Giving My Heart To You

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Tom, Boy Love, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Josh being an idiot, Josh having a midlife crisis, Josh on accident comes out as gay, Kissing, M/M, Made for someone, No Sex, No Smut, None of these characters belongs to me, Oneshot, Romance, Sweet, Tom teasing Josh, fanmade, happy valentine's day, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Josh was screwed. Like MEGA screwed. How you asked? He has a crush on his friend, Tom. Whenever he sees Tom, his heart just flips and he feels as if he will die every time Tom looks at him with that smirk and that damn teasing wink. Yep, he was utterly fucked and he will not have it any other way.
Relationships: tom/josh
Kudos: 2





	Giving My Heart To You

Josh was screwed. Like **_MEGA_** screwed. How you asked? He has a crush on his friend, Tom. Whenever he sees Tom, his heart just flips and he feels as if he will die every time Tom looks at him with that smirk and that damn teasing wink. Yep, he was utterly fucked and he will not have it any other way.

He did like Tom and he wished Tom liked him back but as far as he knew, Tom was straight and that crushed him a bit. He sighs and bashes his head against the wall.

"Keep bashing your head in, Josh. Don't know what will do for you though." Tom said in a playful tone as he watched Josh have what it seems is a midlife crisis. "Gonna tell me what's got you in the dumps or am I supposed to guess?"

Josh whines as really? Fucking really? Of all people why does it have to be Tom. "I can't tell you, you'll hate me," he whined.

"Oh?" Tom said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "What makes you say that? What did you do this time around, Joshy boy~?" He purrs in a teasing tone.

Josh blushed and covers his face. "Tom, I can't. I can't lose you and I don't even know if it's okay to... Talk or feel this way..." He tried to explain but it wasn't coming out as it should and it was gibberish. 'Why me...' He whined and wish the ground just swallowed him up.

"Josh, you're my friend since we were kids. No matter the dumb shit we did or went through, it will never make me think of you any less even if you are a dumbass at times. Just tell me already, I doubt giving yourself a head injury will help you anyways but give yourself a headache."

"I'm hoping it would kill me so I don't have to tell you anything!" He half shouted, more so pouted. He can't tell Tom he liked him no matter what. He knows Tom will put up with a lot of shit but not this. "And it doesn't matter. It'll pass eventually. Just leave me alone." He quietly said as he really didn't want to talk about this anymore. He gets up and tries to walk away but Tom grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I'll stop asking if you're worried that much. Please, don't go..."

Josh closed his eyes as he would do anything for this man. He just bowed his head but shakes Tom's grip off then faces him. "Fine, but only because I don't really have any other place to go to."

Tom scuffed as he shakes his head. "Yeah, no shit. Now sit down before you hurt yourself."

Josh smiled and sits next to Tom. "Great," he said softly as his face heats up by how close he actually sat next to Tom then scoots away. "Anyways, how was your day?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "So sappy but it was fine, I guess. Though it was crazy with all of these people for Valentine's Day and trading candy and cards. Hearts being broken and new couples."

"Yeah, it is a bit weird," Josh said in a little voice as he did made Tom a card but now regrets it as it sounds like it's not something Tom would want. 'Well there goes my plan...'

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You sound upset. Did someone broke up with you? Is that why you're like this?"

Josh at that rolled his eyes. "In ordered for that to happen I would need a..." He stopped himself. Tom doesn't know he's gay. 'God just kill me already.'

"You would need a-?" Tom coaxed Josh to finish his sentence. 'He's acting so different lately. What did the idiot do this time?'

"Nothing." Josh finally said. "Not like I had anyone anyways and someone I do like probably doesn't even feel the same way and I don't want to do anything that can caused my friendship with them."

Tom clicked his tongue and thinks. "Well, how do you know until you ask?"

"He doesn't seem interested despite being a tease and he seems to not like the idea of coupling or doing anything for Valentine's Day." Josh's eyes went wide and covered his mouth. 'I did not just outed myself. Fuckfuckfuck, what do I do now?!'

"Josh, breathe." Tom said as he grabs him. "Okay?" He asked as Josh looked like a panicked animal ready to bolt.

"I can't believe I outed myself..." Tears filled his eyes. Nobody not even his sister knew he was gay. Some parts of the town is accepting but that don't mean everyone is and occasionally, there is someone being killed for being trans or even gay and that scares Josh as that could be him next if he's not careful. Yet, it was easy to say it as it's Tom. Tom would never hurt him like that, would he?

Tom hated the look of pain and fear. He just held Josh and hopes he comes out of it. "Hey, it doesn't change anything... So what if you like guys? You're still my friend, alright?"

Josh looks up with his lips in a pout and tears streaming. "Really?" He asked in uncertainty.

Tom softly smiles at Josh and wipes his tears away before holding his face. "Yes, really. Gay, straight, bi, trans, I don't give a shit. It's your life and no matter what, you're always going to be my friend. And you're not the only one hiding."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "I'm not?" He asked in confusion but deep down he is screaming. 'Is he gay too?!'

Tom shrugs. "Part of the bisexual group myself. And I have been eyeing a certain puppy eyed boy for some time but I don't think he has been getting the hints."

Josh felt his heart shatter as of course Tom would be interested but not in _him_. "Oh... I mean thank you for telling me that but oh he isn't noticing you." Josh just wanted to cry and at this point be alone. It was just a petty crush. Tom is way out of his league anyways, what was he thinking in hopes he and Tom would even be together?

"He's still not getting and he looks rather sad and heartbroken." Tom went on, hoping the idiot gets the hint or else he will kiss the fool.

Josh blinks then blinks again before his lips formed a silent _ohhhh_ of realization. "Me?" He squeaked out as really? Is this a dream? Someone **_PLEASE_** pinch him before he wakes up from this dream.

Tom smirks and nuzzles Josh's cheek. "Seems he finally got it~" he said softly. "About time too as I was about to grab him and kiss him stupid."

Josh blushed but rolled his eyes and playfully shoves Tom away. "Alright, I'm not the brightest when it comes to hints but you're not sharp yourself. Hell, I made you a card."

"I saw the card, yes. And thank you." He kissed Josh's neck. "Shame I got you nothing but maybe next time," he winks.

Josh sighs and held Tom's face to lean forward and kiss him. His heart seems to be exploding as finally.

Tom held Josh close and kissed back, rubbing his lower back then all too soon, the kiss ended. But, Tom wasn't too worried. There will be plenty to come later in life for them both surely. "That wasn't so bad now was it, Puppy."

"I thought you said you will stop calling me that!" Josh hisses out with his face deep red from the stupid nickname and the comment.

Tom chuckles and kissed Josh to healed his damaged pride. "I don't think I will when you keep giving everyone those puppy eyes. You can manage to rule the university with just a flash of them. Dangerous weapons if you ask me."

Josh was stuttering and his face was only burning more before he just settles on pouting. "Asshole," he mumbles.

"Agreeable. Now, gonna be a mess for the rest of the day or are we going out to eat in celebration, _darling_."

Josh shoves him and gets up, but he didn't storm out. No, he went to the bathroom to freshen up as no matter how Tom gets under his skin, he was very much head over heels for the man. "Where do you plan on taking me, my Prince." He snide back but he was hungry and he did like the idea of a date.

"Wherever you please. I don't really care."

Josh comes back and grabs his coat. "Good, I got a place in mind." He smirks in challenge.

Tom returns his smirk, his blue eyes shining back at this challenge and he gets up. "Enlighten me, Puppy."

Josh growls at Tom and grabs him by his arm and drags him out. 'I'll show you, bastard and hope you got enough money to where I plan on going.' Josh smirks evilly as he will win this round even if it cost an arm and a leg.


End file.
